The Adventues of The Zelda Peeps Going to Hogwarts
by Mr.Majora
Summary: A vacation gone wrong!! Travel plans change from Las Vegas to Hogwarts as the as the Zelda peeps' road trip gets interuped by some random portal! WILL ZELDA SURVIVE WITHOUT HER SLOT MACHINES!? Please R+R!!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Mr.Majora. And now I will combined two interesting things into one extremely interesting story. 

The Adventures Of... 

~When the Characters From Zelda get Transported to Hogwarts!~ 

Link: Zelda? Zeeeeeelda? 

Zelda: ...Huh? 

Link: I have an idea! 

Zelda: What is it? 

Link: It's the best idea IN THE WORLD! 

Zelda: What is it?!? 

Link: It is the best, the greatest, the.... 

Zelda: WHAT IS IT!?!??!!? 

Link: Well, I just thought it would be nice to go on a road trip. Don't you? 

Zelda: *smacks forehead* THAT'S WHAT WE ARE GETTING READY FOR, YA MORON!!! 

Meanwhile, outside of Hyrule Castle; Ruto, Skull Kid, Ganondorf, Malon, and Darunia were putting their bags in the car for their road trip. 

Skull Kid: How come Ganondorf is going? 

Ganondorf: How come YOU'RE going? 

Darunia: Shaddup! You two argue enough when we're NOT on vacation! 

Suddenly, Link and Zelda walk out to Hyrule Field. 

Zelda: Well, we're ready to go! 

Ruto: Are we there yet? 

Link: No. 

Ruto: Are we there yet? 

Link: No. 

Two minutes later... 

Ruto: Are we....? 

Malon: WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE CAR YET!!!! 

All the people get in the car. 

Skull Kid: What's that big castle thing in the distance? 

Malon: If I were you, I wouldn't be looking BACK at Hyrule Castle. Nitwit. 

Skull Kid: No, the one on the other side of that black and white twisting tunnel in the middle of our road to Las Vegas!! 

Link: Dang! I can't drive, I just got my license!! We have to go through it! 

Zelda: Pshh, I still hope there's gambling wherever we go! I...need....my.....slots!! *giggles evilly* 

Malon: Yikes! 

The Hogwarts theme plays while they go through the bizarre looking tunnel. 

Link: That music is.....interesting. 

Their car falls from the sky in front of Hogwarts. 

Zelda: Well, we need to go in there so we can ask where the nearest casino is!! 

Malon: Or...ask for help for our TOTALED car... 

Ganondorf: Let's just go in! 

Meanwhile, in the Griffindor common room thingy... 

Harry: Ron? Where did you put my toothbrush? And WHY is there a salamander in its place? 

Ron: Well, I was just trying to get a little practice in... 

Harry: By turning my TOOTHBRUSH into a SALAMANDER? 

SFX: CRAAASH!!!! 

Ron: What the...? 

:: To be continued.... :: 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The second installment that follows chapter one, the first installment, which by definition should come before the second one therefore making this the second chapter... And after all that the second chapter. 

Harry : Ron? 

Ron : What? 

Harry: You've been siting there all night now. What was that!? 

Ron: I dunno... 

~ 

Zelda: Well, in we go! 

Link: We must not be detected! 

( All walk to door, with exeption of Link who roles over and over in a secred agent fasion while making a gun shape with hand and huming Mission Impossible theme.) 

Zelda: @_@ KNOCK IT OF, IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESSES!!!!!!!!!!! (While giant ball of magic apears above uppraised hand) 

Link: Eeeek! OK... *shudder* 

Zelda: Gooood... (Knocks on door) 

(Door opens) 

Small gremlin-like creature: Helloo....AHHH, MUGGLES!!! .?.. with pionted ears? But still...how did you get here? 

Malon: Portal. 

SGLC: Ohhh...that makes it all better!! Come in! 

( All walk in.) 

Link: What in the name of... There's no ceiling!!!! 

Hermionie heard this and was down in and a instant to show of. 

Hermionie: Accualy its Enchanted. 

Link : Oh. 

Skull Kid: You know I haven't said anything in a while I've bean good. 

Hermionie: AHHHH!!!! A talking scare crow! ( Pulls out M16 ) DIEEEEE!!!! 

Zelda: Hold it Rambo! 

Hermionie: Sorry 

Link: Noooooo, Skull Kid....I'm so sad, accualy I'm not really. 

Hermiony: Ahhh! A giant fish and rock!!!!! (well you know) 

Link: Zelda... do you know what this means!? Now I'm not engaged and I don't have a "brother" that could crush me in a hug! 

Zelda: And no more princesses exept MEEEEE!!!! 

Ganondorf: You're just mean!!!!!! 

Hermiony: Truly sorry. 

Harry: I heard a M16 and knew Hermiony hadn't been taking her medication! 

Ron: Yeah. Who'd she kill? 

Link: Just them. :: pointing at bodies :: 

Harry: Oh....That's ok. 

(All walk to comman room leaving bodies) 

Harry: Hi, I'm Harry Potter. 

Link: I'm Link. 

Zelda: I'm Zelda. 

Malon: I'm Malon. 

Ganondorf: I'm the lord of all evil! 

Hermiony: Ahhh!!!! Voldemort! ( M16 vrs. Ganondorf go!) 

Ganondorf: Once you've been shot with light arrows, stabbed repededly by Link, and imprissond in the Dark Realm...that doesn't affect you! 

Link: He's Ganondorf. Who is Voldemort? 

Harry: He's an evil guy who tried to kill me but didn't and freaked out and hid. Are you a muggle or somthing!!? 

Link: Um... Huh? Muggle? 

Harry: Someone who doesn't know magic. 

Link: Well, then me and Zelda are definitely NOT muggles! 

Ganondorf: I'm not a muggle, either! 

Malon: I DON'T WANNA BE A MUGGLE! 

Hermionie: *gasp* Then, how do you see the castle and how did you get here?! 

Malon: I don't know....I'm a HYLIAN!! ^-^ 

Ron: Good enough. 

Harry: You don't even know what a Hylian is. 

Hermionie: Well, it don't matter! It's good enough. 

Malon: Yeah, it's good ENOUGH... 

Zelda: I suppose it's good enough...Only because I AM A HYLIAN!! 

Link: I am, too...I'm an ex-Kokiri Hylian! 

Harry: Fine, I guess it's good enough. 

Hermionie: Can you show us some of you magic!? 

Zelda: Suuuuure...Have any locked doors? 

Link: Zelda...Why don't you just show them what you threatened me with? 

Zelda: Okay! ^_^ (Magic ball appears in upraised hand) FIRE!!! 

Harry: AAAAAH!!! :: Jumps out of the way :: 

A/N: Well...Will Hermionie pull out the M16? WILL Link survive Zelda? WILL Hogwarts survive the next chapter!? THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED....IF YOU REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
